inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lord Hyōga
Feel free to leave any questions or concerns below. Remember to sign your name with "~~~~". Thank you. Archive 1|2|3 Name change? Why the sudden rename dude? The previous name was very cool imo. :| Shall I continue to call you Suzaku, or should I call you Hyōga-sama ;) ? Ryoga (talk) 10:51, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :Actually, at first I thought your new name was Lord Hyga, lol. Then I realized that the staff messed up :D I've decided that I'll continue to address you Suzaku 'cause that's easier for me than inserting a macron... Is it okay with you? Ryoga (talk) 11:59, July 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, forgot. *jealous look* You always choose awesome names :( Ryoga (talk) 12:00, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I didn't notice that either :D I'm thinking of taking the '04' off my name and replacing it with 'Godai'. Wikipedia allows renaming the accounts more than once, but I don't know if Wikia does. Ryoga (talk) 12:48, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hey! I like your name change, should I call you Hyōga now? Anyway, I want to create a fancy signature for myself and I don't know how. I thought you might be able to help; I noticed you created a sig page the other day. I would need to create one as well, right? And how would I go about designing the colors and such? Super Shmevan (talk) 23:27, July 18, 2013 (UTC) :Oh wow, I'm not even sure! I was thinking something fairly simple like yours, but I was also thinking about having an image in it as well; the image I was thinking about isn't on this wikia though, it actually has nothing to do with InuYasha or any other anime for that matter, I would need to upload the image to the wikia first wouldn't I? Thanks for your help, by the way Super Shmevan (talk) 22:44, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ::I apologize for the delay in getting back to you on this, I just haven't been able to decide on an image for my signature. That being said, I guess for this signature I'd want it to be really simple like yours, and actually almost identical to Ryoga's. You can change to font? Like, something other than the default Arial font? I was just thinking of having "Super Shmevan" in red, and in the Tahoma font and bold, if that's possible. Super Shmevan (talk) 20:35, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Images for the Manga pages Yo. I have a question. So, I found a site that has perfectly high definition scans of the right version of the Manga. It's a scan of the Viz media originals that are canon, the ones I have. However, as you know the first 38 volumes were flipped to be read R-L English style, so like, Sesshōmaru's crescent moon on his forehead faces the opposite direction, he loses the arm opposite the one he loses in the Anime, etc. For those first 38 volumes, it is an impossibility for there to be a high quality scan where everything is facing the correct direction as it does in the Anime; it would have be scanlation for that to happen. So my question is, which is more important to you, that everything is facing the right way but the images aren't as high definition as they could be because they're scanlation, or to have these stunningly nice images that are the flipped from volumes 1-38, so for example Sesshōmaru's crescent moon would be on the wrong side? Because I get that you're going for consistency, but from everywhere I've looked for manga images, those two options are pretty much all we have. Either way there's a downside, but I imagine you'd prefer one to the other. HalberdBanryu (talk) 01:40, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Oh... I never noticed it, how odd... Since we have like a zillion stub pages... Anyway, the images like this http://images.wikia.com/inuyasha/images/4/4e/InuyashaChapter59Sesshomaru%27sFirstReplacementArm.jpg are nice because instead of weird slashes and lines in Japanese, we get Krak krak and you know... English sound effects. But the moon is the wrong way. *shrug* I'll just use my best judgement for them. I'm pretty much the only person that deals with the chapters right now anyway. I just wanted to make sure those backwards images don't destroy the fabric of space time in the wiki or anything :3 HalberdBanryu (talk) 05:52, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I could do that for some of them, definitely, but sometimes even editing/whiting out the text in MS Paint/Photoshop ruins the quality and it starts to look more scanlation-esque. I'll do that for the ones it works for, though. Especially if the image is just Sesshōmaru's face, yeah, I guess we'd want a moon facing the right way. But some are just so pretty and perfect it'd be a shame to alter them. D: http://images.wikia.com/inuyasha/images/5/55/InuyashaChapter59NarakuIsWhatImCalled.jpg HalberdBanryu (talk) 06:23, July 19, 2013 (UTC) That seems alright, then. Can I ask what program you used to do it? And what about http://images.wikia.com/inuyasha/images/4/4e/InuyashaChapter59Sesshomaru%27sFirstReplacementArm.jpg? If I flip it, Krak krak will be ﻼяAﻼ ﻼяAﻼ or something, and the Hshhhh will be all weird. I get how it'll work for some like the Naraku & Sesshōmaru meeting, but I can't white out those effects like in the one mentioned above. HalberdBanryu (talk) 16:56, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm probably just going to use my best judgement on which images to use, then. Most of the time it isn't a problem either way, flipped or not, you wouldn't even be able to tell the difference if not for the scanlation black bars, (except you can really tell for asymmetrical characters like Sesshōmaru and Miroku.) If I ever have that problem though, I'll just flip it and white out the text like you did for the page where Naraku & Sesshōmaru meet. That cool, Suzaku/Hyōga? :P HalberdBanryu (talk) 23:03, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Quotes I ask a lot of questions. Anyway. Check out Sesshōmaru's page, the quotes specifically. I sourced them all, something I've wanted to do on the character pages for a long time, so I started with him. But now in the source box or whatever, it lists Swords of an Honorable Ruler twice and Episode 7 twice, why doesn't it just overlap and point to both instances? Sorry if that just mucked up his page, but I'd like to maybe see if we can get it to work, I'd do it on everybody's page, at least all the major characters...HalberdBanryu (talk) 23:48, July 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hyōga. I plan to change back Sesshōmaru's page soon but was curious, again, about more featured stuff. I'm not going to spice up chapter 59 so it can be a featured article just because I'd rather spend the energy improving other chapter articles... But I'm just wondering if either of these interests you to be a featured image? They're both kinda funny and topical, as well as high definition. I'm just enthusiastic about sprinkling more Manga stuff on the wiki. http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/File:InuyashaChapter295Don%27tMakeFunOfMe.png http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/File:InuyashaChapter30LoversWuuuut.jpg HalberdBanryu (talk) 05:33, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know, Hyōga. Even so, yeah, they were irrelevant quotes. :P HalberdBanryu (talk) 03:46, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Rin's page Um hello, I was wondering what happened to Suzaku? RinxXxSessh (talk) 12:33, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Lord Hyoga/Suzuka, If this is you Suzuka I have to warn you that http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:112.172.186.67 is back and is still doing the same exact thing to Rin's page altering the section of her staying in the village and her choice later on in life. I need to warn you I think I know who this person and you need to block them permantely okay. I am being serious about this. If you can't block'em than I suggest to lock up Rin's profile page because I sent this person another letter warning them and I really don't think he/she is getting message and don't seem to respect the rules. Trust me on this please RinxXxSessh (talk) 12:45, July 25, 2013 (UTC) You are most welcome. I wasn't sure if you wanted to try and talk to this person again because it seems that our words are falling onto deaf ears. Does that mean he/she can't go back in to edit the page anymore? RinxXxSessh (talk) 19:35, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Help please Lord Hyōga,can you tell me how to make a poll or even if i can make a poll. Inuyasha forever (talk) 09:07, August 1, 2013 Really is there a point to this page Why do i say this well all there is,is hair Chapter 518 Inuyasha forever was here (talk) 04:52, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Sesshomaru's relationship I was just wondering what this means in Sesshomaru's relationship category with Rin. It appears at the end about him leaving her in the care of Kaede and it says this: "He continues to pay her regular visits often bringing presents with him hinting that he actually cares for her." I am just curious, 'cares' for her how?RinxXxSessh (talk) 21:30, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Lord Hyoga, I was wondering if you could help clear up a debate for me. Was Sesshomaru in love with Kagura? Because I am trying to settle a debt about Sesshomaru not being in love with Kagura with two other people. The one person is implying that he returned her feelings when he saved her (in the river) and when he broke tokijin over her and it was CONFIRMED he returned her feelings when tenseiga turned into a fighting weapon because of his feelings for her and then he vowed over the sword to avenge her. Is this love or just respect he gained for her? RinxXxSessh (talk) 03:41, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh okay. But you are going to have to tell me exactly which episodes was it where he is trying to protect her because I have never seen him do that before. RinxXxSessh (talk) 23:54, August 6, 2013 (UTC) :::So let me ask you a 'semi' personal question. (I am trying to keep these two from coming onto the wikia page to make editing changes to certain pages) Do you think that when Rin grows up and is much older (like 16 or 17) Sesshomaru might gain romantic feelings for her? RinxXxSessh (talk) 23:59, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::Okay thanks but once again that last comment is your own opinon right? RinxXxSessh (talk) 01:26, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::Thank you for your own opinons on the matter Lord Hyoga. But just as you stated it's more gathered that Lord Sesshomaru is more of a guardian to Rin than a 'father' figure only because never once in the series do you see Sesshomaru give advice to Rin or play with her. Just as you said before he protects her and that is what a Guardian does, they protect. So it's more of a Guardian/Ward type of relationship plus it has been stated in Rumiko's character profile book that Rin is listed as a 'Servant' to Sesshomaru as well. Thank you for your responses from eariler. RinxXxSessh (talk) 17:33, August 7, 2013 (UTC) A word of Advice As you have seen , I can edit very poorly.So , I would like your advice on what I can edit without failure. Inuyasha forever was here (talk) 00:44, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Anime seasons Hey Lord Hyōga, I have a question about the anime and how it is broken up into seasons, because I'm really confused about it. What source should we use to decide which episodes make up each season, and how many seasons there actually are? I've seen so many different variations, and I'm not sure which is correct. The article on our wiki states that there are 7 seasons, the DVD boxsets are broken up into 7 seasons (the episodes that make up each season are different from how they are on our wiki) and the main wiki article says that there are 6, not including The Final Act. So what do you think? Super Shmevan (talk) 23:49, August 7, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, I agree. I've always thought there were six seasons of the original anime as well, partially because of how the infoboxes here list the episodes in the seasons and such. And yeah, the listing of season seven episodes on our wiki is only, like, 6 episodes, which seems pretty meaningless. I suppose I'll go on and edit the "list of animated media" article based on the infoboxes, which seems really similar to how the main wiki has the episodes/seasons listed. Thanks :) Super Shmevan (talk) 07:20, August 8, 2013 (UTC) Disagree Hello, I came across a conversation you were having with someone about Sesshomaru's relationship(s). I hope you don't mind if I put my own opinon on the matter on some of this. I am going to have to seriously disagree with you on the fact that Sesshomaru was a 'father' figure to Rin when 'adoption' didn't exist back in those days. Children who became orphans and were taken in by another adult became wards not 'adopted daughters or sons'. Also I do agree with the other person, Sesshomaru was a guardian to Rin which is more suited for his image as a 'Father' figure is truly over doing it for his image. That is how it was shown in the series also adopted children who were adopted by another usually address the adult as 'papa' which Rin never did. Also, she had a father before she met Sesshomaru so she knows how a father is suppose to act and Sesshomaru doesn't come close to being a father at all. I am sorry to say you are putting in your own personal opinon into this because Rumiko never made it clear how their relationship was and even Sesshomaru's mother once asked Jaken what type of relationship Rin and Sesshomaru had and even he didn't know. Also, Sesshomaru's views on humans has changed drastically at the end of the series and it might even change more. And a guardian marrying his ward is NOT far-fetched because these types of pairings are very popular in Japanese anime and it has been done before in other anime series. 11:46, August 8, 2013 (UTC) I think this is how I should edit I think that I should use the format on the page instead of my own because as you said "it will be viewed as disruptive by people who already edit there " So,I will edit sometime later and you should check it.I will have 50% changes to mess stuff up.Inuyasha forever was here (talk) 00:44, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Special Edition CD Lord Hyoga, I wanted to bring something to your attention, I just happened to stumble upon this and I think you might want to read this over and the link to give a better opinon on the matter of it. http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Soshosaur/Sesshomaru_and_Rin#comm-13186 Also that anonymus contributor that we were having issues with Rin's page http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/124.49.180.8 I have to warn you. I think I know who this person is and is a bit of a stalker and harrasses other people who support the (older) Rin and Sesshomaru. But let me know about all this and talk to you soon. RinxXxSessh (talk) 00:48, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Lordy Hyoga, I really think you need to get this settled before it gets out of hand about this one blog page http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Soshosaur/Sesshomaru_and_Rin#comm-13197 . From what I can remember about this Drama CD that came out this past year it was done by the same people who did the anime as well. I am not sure if that will help or not. RinxXxSessh (talk) 14:32, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Canon Question Lord Hyoga, let me ask you something. Everyone would know that the MAIN canon is the Manga itself but we all seem to be going by the anime instead of the manga. My question to you is, did Rumiko have any say or involvement with the making of the anime itself? I am just curious is all - RinxXxSessh (talk) 18:50, August 15, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks Hyoga. So in some ways from the canon page you linked to me, Rumiko had some involvement in the anime series meaning that she would have a say in what or was not allowed right? Thanks about that anomyous contributor too I knew I just didn't know how to get rid of it so I deleted it. Seriously that Anomyous contributor is a pest, I really mean as I said before I think I know who this is and you need to be careful around him/her okay. RinxXxSessh (talk) 01:52, August 16, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks once again for the reply Hyoga. But I would still think she would have a say in how the characters act and behave in the anime as well as certain relationships too. RinxXxSessh (talk) 02:59, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Interlanguage Hello (Emm, what should I call you? XD), previously I checked my interlanguage links from the Chinese InuYasha Wiki and I found that some of them were redirected, or there were one or two wikis didn't existed after closed by someone else. I think it's about time to check the Main Page in this wiki (I can't make some edits at there because the page is locked). [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 16:03, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :LOL, I like it as well, but my friend doesn't like it because he feels too sad to look my avatar. XD By the way, here are the changes from the Main Page interlanguage. ca:InuYasha Català Wiki de:InuYasha Wiki zh:主页 es:InuYasha Wiki hu:Inuyasha-wiki it:Inuyasha Italia Wiki ja:メインページ pl:InuYasha Wiki pt-br:Wiki Inuyasha vi:Trang Chính ms:Laman Utama ru:InuYasha вики Just copy these and paste them into bottom of the Main Page. :v And then the official sisiter wiki interlanguage should be changed a bit by replacing some words from the above. [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 02:45, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :The interlanguages that have flags just below the slide of the Main Page. :v [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 03:20, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay! [[User:Sango 珊瑚|'珊瑚']]留言 13:55, August 17, 2013 (UTC) FRUITLESS & QUESTION I see that the A.C. went and got him/herself blocked again. I wonder why? Thanks for blocking him/her I have had with this person I am sorry it's just as you stated in this talk with this other http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Lalaone this is becoming fruitless and this person seems to personally think that everything not done by Rumiko is non-canon. Lord Hyoga, BEFORE I even joined InuYasha wikia wasn't it already stated in Rin's page that one day she would be given the decision to rejoin Sesshomaru when she was an adult or stay in a human village? Talk to you soon RinxXxSessh (talk) 22:43, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Just curious Lord Hyoga. Are Lalaone and this A.C http://inuyasha.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/124.49.180.8 the same person? RinxXxSessh (talk) 22:26, August 17, 2013 (UTC) With All Due Respect Lord Hyoga, I have warned you about this person okay and what was I suppose to do huh!? I don't want his/her comments on my talk page. So, you just blocked em out because he/she were vanalising your page not seeming to care that he was harrassing me? This person seemed to have flip about the article of the Drama CD that came out this past year when he/she almost got into with another A.C. I tried to 'keep peace' I didn't agree either way if it was canon or non-canon but he/she still came and attacked me. RinxXxSessh (talk) 00:03, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Episode/Chapter titles I've been thinking about this for a while now and I wanted to know what you feel about it before we launch a community discussion on it. Right now the episodes/chapters are named "Episode x", "Chapter x", where 'x' is the number. What if we move them to their corresponding titles? I think they'd look much better that way and also readers might find it easier to search. What do you think? Ryoga (talk) 11:42, August 18, 2013 (UTC) :I get your point. She did move all of those articles on her own, without any help. I just wanted to know what you thought :) Ryoga (talk) 11:56, August 19, 2013 (UTC) Removing Comments From Talk Page How do I remove this person's comment from my talk page? I don't want it there. So please tell me what to do. RinxXxSessh (talk) 11:43, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Move to Archives I moved that section to the archives I made a several months back. I hope that is okay. I don't want anything from that person on my talk page. RinxXxSessh (talk) 11:55, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I do want to apologize for 'flipping out' like I did yesterday but it's also like you said this anon seems to personally think that everything in that is not related to Rumiko Takahashi is non-canon and also seems to have it set in their minds that Rin has already made her decision about staying in the village permantely. So let me ask you this, This is how it's put by InuYasha in the manga: "It's seems like practice for returning her to a human village. For whatever she chooses." So in your own opinon what is InuYasha saying there about Rin staying in the village. Let me know when you and once again my apologies to you for my outburst yesterday. - RinxXxSessh (talk) 12:20, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I have archived other articles before to move on from a situation. But even thought it is still stated in the anime and manga that when the time does come Rin will still be given the decision right? RinxXxSessh (talk) 14:04, August 18, 2013 (UTC) That is mainly what I was asking you. Sorry I was kind 'speed typing' that question. But yeah that was what I was asking. That it's even stated in the Manga that when the time comes Rin will get to make the choice so for right now after the manga ended, her staying in the village was not her final choice, right?RinxXxSessh (talk) 14:36, August 18, 2013 (UTC) I need to warn you again Hyoga. That user: Lalaone it's the same person as that anon who was making changes to Rin's account. That means once his suspension is up he might come on again and start making the changes to Rin's account again. I am not sure if there is anything that you can do now. He is on Deviantart too under the same username as this one and has harrassed some good friends of mine there too. He is very persistant. RinxXxSessh (talk) 16:54, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Vandal? There's a vandal on the loose, and he's been messing up some articles. Btw, did you see this? Are you going to participate? That reminds me, have you started the "wiki" story you had announced last year? I really can't wait, lol. I love writing too, but no matter how hard I try, I always end up leaving them in the middle. Ryoga (talk) 16:25, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :He was moving articles, without a discussion, that's why I categorized him as a 'vandal' :) ANN states that the project will be based around three themes: vampires, samurai, and girls. Too bad, I thought you were working on the story lol :D Ryoga (talk) 04:42, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Gamajiro vs Tsukumo no Gama Hey, Lord Hyōga. We have an article for Gamajiro here, who is the toad demon that appears in Episodes 94 & 95, alongside Gyu-oh and Orochidayū. He isn't actually the toad demon who appears in Episode 8 who kidnapped Princess Tsuyu (though they look identical). Anyway, I want to make a separate article for this toad demon, since they are completely different characters. Ryoga had previously said in the Gamajiro talk page that this toad was called "Tsukumo no Gama", but that already redirects to Gamajiro. Before creating a new Tsukumo no Gama page, would we need to erase that redirect first? If so, I don't know how to do that. Super Shmevan (talk) 20:46, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Question Lord Hyoga, In your own opinon did Rin in any way in the series the Manga or the Anime show any signs of a crush on Kohaku? Let me know when you can because I got someone else who wants to come onto InuYasha Wikia and put in their character bios that they both had crushes on each other. I saw no types of signs of that from either of them in both the anime and manga they were just best friends is all. Talk to you soon RinxXxSessh (talk) 19:34, August 26, 2013 (UTC) FA Episode 9 Question We all know that when Rin died her second death in the underworld that Sesshomaru's grief over her death made him trigger Tenseiga's powers. I was just wondering what happened to all the souls that Sesshomaru purified in the underworld, did they get resurrected or something? InuGami (talk) 02:49, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Re: Kaze no Kizu Hi, to be honest I'm not sure what exact episode that had come from, considering he uses Kaze no Kizu so often. I was hesitant to upload that image for some time because I didn't know which episode it came from, and I wasn't sure I'd be able to properly source it. Sorry about that, Hyōga. 18:07, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Masters of Animanga promotion Hello! I am Bereisgreat and I'm here to let you know that Wikia has launched a pretty exciting animanga project that might spark the interest of your community! The project in question is the Collaborative Writing Project with the Masters of Animanga and is an event stretching from September 3rd to the 27th, where users are invited to collaborate with some big names in the animanga business to create three short stories based around the vampire genre, samurai genre and girls genre. Animanga Wikia users can work together with Japanese professional mangaka, illustrators and producers to create a paragraph-to-paragraph story that will be highlighted on Wikia and eventually also on New York Comic-Con! Now isn't that great?! Now, Herald of meridian and I are spreading the word for them and requesting some major animanga Wikis to promote the project to its community. Can I ask you to place this image on both the main page and the Community-corner and have it linked to the MOA blog post that I linked earlier? We would also like a blog post or a forum post (whatever is most popular over here) to get a conversation started on the Wiki. If I could leave that in your hands, that'd be great, unless of course you would like me to reach out to this Wiki's users. Both these things would be sufficient and ideal to get the word out and create some attention for the project, which is very much appreciated. Also, are there any particular users you are aware of that would be interested in writing a story like this, since I would like to reach out to them personally. Well, that about wraps it up, thanks and I hope we can put some effort into this! 19:12, August 30, 2013 (UTC)